You Get Me Through
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's wedding day. Everything is going according to plan...until she sees him. Things change, Bella breaks, and revelations soon follow. She then does the only thing she can think of. She runs. And, she's not alone.
1. Revelations

So, this was something that just came to me out of the blue and I couldn't stop from writing it. It started with one line and became a whole thing. I'm not sure if I'll make this an actual fic or not, but for now it'll be a one-shot unless I get a lot of great feedback on it.

A few things you should know before you read. One, everything before BD happened, but BD itself did not. This starts during the wedding and goes on from there. Two, Jacob didn't run off when he got the invitation. He stayed and he went to the wedding before the I do's were said not after. Three, this is in Bella's POV. For the most part she's in character, but some may feel like she's not. I personally think given the right chance and had Jacob shown up before the wedding as opposed to after the wedding, maybe just maybe everything could've happened differently.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but most of the thoughts. Bolded words are not mine, they are words from the actual book/movie.

* * *

_The song that gave me the idea for this story You Get Me Through by Emily Osment. If you want you can youtube the song and listen to it while reading this. _

_I only wanted to thank you_  
_ For telling me just how it is_  
_ Never knew what to believe in_  
_ 'Til I heard the words straight from your lips_  
_ I only wanted to ask you not to give up on me yet_  
_ And I'll find my way through the darkness_  
_ As long as your voice is there in my head_

_ You get me through_  
_ You help me get by_  
_ You speak the truth_  
_ When every thing else is a lie_

_ Trapped in a world without colors_  
_ Everything's so black and white_  
_ You taught me how to discover_  
_ You showed the way, you opened my eyes_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everything was perfect. Well, to the Cullen's standards everything was perfect, namely Alice's. The wedding was like a fairytale wedding. From the decorations to the wedding cake to the dress that I was wearing...it was all perfect.

But, something just didn't feel right.

This was what I wanted, though, right? I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to become a vampire. I wanted to live for an eternity as a vampire with Edward. Right? Yes, right. That's exactly what I wanted.

"No, that's what you're trying to convince yourself you want," a voice spoke in my head above all the rest of my thoughts.

As much as I wanted the voice to go away and leave me alone, I knew it had a point. If all of this is really what I wanted then why did I feel sick to my stomach all of a sudden just thinking about it? And, why was I thinking such things at a time like this?

When I woke up this morning, I was happy. Nervous, but happy. What bride isn't, though, on her wedding day? It's a day that will be remembered for life. Or, in my case, for eternity. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen by the end of the night and I'd be happily on my way to my honeymoon with Edward, the man I loved more than life itself, not long after.

But, that was this morning. And, this is now.

Now I'm not so sure anymore. I was so sure that my mind had been set. I had chosen Edward, the love of my life.

"Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that, Bella," a voice screamed in my head.

The voice again. But, it wasn't my voice I was hearing. It never was. It was **his. **It was his. My best friend's voice spoke to me in my head denying everything that I was thinking about Edward and how much I loved him and wanted to be with him. This morning I was willing to fight tooth and nail with his voice in my head.

But, that was this morning. And, this is now.

Now I had seen him. I knew he was here. I knew he was standing out by the woods waiting to hear me say those two words that would finally take away all hope he had of me changing my mind. Those two words that would break his heart completely and would mean that he had lost me for good. That I had lost my sun. That I had lost my Jacob.

I could feel the tears suddenly well up in my eyes. Thankfully, this was my wedding day and tears were expected and not questioned. Everyone would think the tears were happy tears, that I was crying because I was giving myself fully, completely, and legally to Edward in front of God and everyone.

"Please, Bella. Don't do this," the voice, his voice again pleading with me.

No one would know what the tears were really for.

_**"I'll always be waiting in the wings, Bella. You'll always have that spare option if you want it,"**_ his voice, this time from my memory spoke.

No one but me, myself, and I.

I tried so hard to ignore it. I was doing the right thing. I know I was.

_**"I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would have been effortless for us — comfortable, easy as breathing. I was the natural path your life would have taken… If the world was the way it was supposed to be, if there were no monsters and no magic…"**_

More memories. Yes, in a world of no monsters and no magic...things would be different. But, we were in a world of monsters and magic.

_**"When are you finally going to figure out that you're in love with me, too?"**_

And, that one did it. It explained it all. It was the reason I was second guessing my so called perfect plan for the rest of my life. It had to be the reason. I couldn't stomach going through with my plans when I knew it'd break my best friend, my sun, my Jacob...it would break his heart into unrepairable pieces. And, I couldn't bare to do it because he was right.

I was in love with Jacob, too.

Oh, god. What am I doing? I can't do this...I can't marry Edward. It's not fair to him. To Jacob. To me. It's not fair to any of us.

I was suddenly stolen away from my thoughts by Edward's sultry, hypnotizing voice. If my revelation wasn't so strong and mind blowing I would've probably fallen into the trap of his voice. But, I didn't. I didn't forget what I just realized.

"Bella," Edward said my name again.

I looked up at him and put on my fakest smile. Through my tears, I saw him smile back. Then, I heard another voice.

"Do you Bella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I opened my mouth to say something. To say those two words, but nothing came out. Those two words should've been any to say. But, they weren't. They weren't because at that moment I realized that I hadn't fallen back into being Edward's Bella, the Bella who saw and thought of nothing but him. I was currently thinking and breathing as Jacob's Bella...as my Bella...the real Bella, the Bella who lived life, who wanted to be free, who needed her sun.

"I...I..." I stuttered and nothing came out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob. He was looking straight at me and I could see a glint of hope in his eyes. I couldn't take that away from him. I couldn't take that away from me. From us.

Before I could stop myself I turned back to look at Edward and the words fell out of my mouth. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Oceans of tears followed. I couldn't contain them any longer.

I could hear everyone gasp and murmurs began to fill the crowd of people who had come for the wedding. The look in Edward's eyes was full of confusion, pain, and sadness. I hated hurting him, it hurt me bad. But, I just couldn't find it in me to kill Jacob's last hope, my own last hope for a normal life, that not even I realized I had truly wanted, because if I did then I just knew it would kill him, probably literally, and in turn it would kill me, too, because he's my sun, my Jacob. Without him...I'm truly nothing.

And, not the over the top co-dependent "I'm nothing. He is my life, my existence," type of I'm truly nothing that I felt with Edward, but the "One of these days I will literally come around to needing my best friend who I'm also in love with" type of I'm truly nothing.

Without another word, I grabbed my dress pulling it up enough for me to run without tripping over it and I took off down the aisle. I ran past my father, who looked relieved, my mother who was confused, and Billy who was trying to hide a small smile. I even ran past Jacob who was shocked beyond belief.

It was too soon to tell Jacob or anyone else what had made me change my mind. It wouldn't be right if I just jumped into something with Jacob only moments after leaving Edward at the altar. I wasn't that selfish and heartless. It would take some time, but one day I would get there. I would get to the point where it would be 100% just Jacob.

I ran, not having any idea where exactly I was going, but not caring either way. I just had to get away from there. I needed to get away. I needed to get as far away from everything as I could in hope that running away would somehow make the suffocating feeling in my lungs and the sick feeling in my stomach go away.

I ran until I couldn't anymore. I fell forward onto the ground ruining my dress in the process. I really didn't care at this point. Tears fell freely down my face and I couldn't stop them even if I tried. My recent revelations along with my recent actions were just too much for me to handle all at once.

"Bells."

My breath caught in my throat. Slowly I looked up and found Jacob, my Jacob standing over me concern all over his face. It wasn't hard for me to tell just by looking into his eyes exactly why I had done what I had only minutes before. He was truly my sun, towering over me and making me feel better even in a situation as such where I had no reason to really feel better.

"Bells," he murmured bending down to help me off of the ground.

Once standing, I quickly buried myself into his chest and cried some more. This was where I belonged. I had belonged here for so long. Why hadn't I realized it before now?

We stood that way for only God knows how long.

"Jacob," I said finally looking up at him when I got myself together enough to speak again.

He looked down at me with a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Get me out of here, please," I pleaded with him looking at him through my teary eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head. "No, not home. I need to get away from here. Away from Forks," I told him.

I flashed back to the conversation from that day in my room before everything that lead up to now had happened.

_**"Maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave. Just you and me."**_

_**"You'd do that?"**_

_**"I'd do it for you."**_

_**"It's not something I can run away from. But I would...run away with you. If I could."**_

I could only hope that he would do the same thing for me, too. Things were different now. It wasn't him who had something to run away from. It was me.

"Please," I pleaded again letting out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding in.

"Alright, let's go away for a bit."

"You really mean that?" I asked wanting to make sure he was serious about this.

He nodded. "Anything for you, Bells."

And, with that I felt better. I always knew I could count on my Jacob, my sun.

* * *

So, there it is! Thoughts? Review please!

Let me know if you think I should write more or just leave it as a one-shot. There's a possibility I could write about the consequences of them just up and leaving. And, I'm sure Jacob deserves to know why Bella changed her mind at the altar.

Alright, let me know. Thanks!


	2. Road Trip

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot! I have decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic. I hope you all like where I'm planning on taking this!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but most of the thoughts.

* * *

_This song helped me think up the plot for the next couple of chapters or so._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

**_"Teenage Dream" - Katy Perry_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He actually said yes. I know I shouldn't be surprised because like he said he'd do anything for me. But, still. Here I am standing in a wedding dress at my wedding or rather suppose to be wedding to someone that isn't him, and all I do is ask him to leave town with me, and he says yes almost without hesitation when he realizes I actually mean it. To think only minutes before I was actually about to say goodbye to him and everyone else for good. What was wrong with me?

"It won't be long until Alice has a vision and realizes I've changed my mind for real," I said looking up at him. "How'd you get here?"

He nodded his head to the woods.

My eyes widened. "How are we going to get out of here, then?" I asked looking behind me panicking and hoping no one would come yet.

"I've got an idea," he smirked taking off for the woods. "Follow me!" he called to me.

I instantly followed tripping and tumbling over my dress. By time I made it into the woods he was no where to be found. Where did he go? I looked every which way, but saw nothing and no one, just trees and bushes and everything else found in the woods. Then, I heard a rustling sound and my head snapped in the direction of the noise. I was not at all expecting to see Jacob standing there in wolf form.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" I asked not sure why he had phased.

He looked at me and then towards his back.

Oh. It suddenly clicked. "You want me to get on your back?"

He nodded his gigantic wolf sized head and smiled, which was more of his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I laughed and went to climb on. But, before I could he pushed me gently to the side and growled. I twirled around quickly to see what he was staring out and gasped.

"Rosalie," I breathed out.

"I see you've changed your mind," she said taking a step towards me.

Jacob growled from beside me, but didn't move in front of me. It made me smile. If this were Edward and not Jacob, I'd be hid behind him by now. I always felt so weak and powerless whenever that happened. I liked that Jacob, although not trusting of vampires, wasn't guarding me from Rosalie. It made me feel strangely human and equal to everyone around me, whether they were supernatural beings or not.

"I know this is the worst time, but..." I started to explain myself.

Rosalie cut me off and she smiled. I was taken back. I wasn't expecting a smile from her at all. I had just left her brother at the altar. Why wasn't she angry with me?

"No need to explain. I'm glad you came to your senses finally," she told me. "You don't have much time before Edward comes after you, so you better go," she said holding out an envelope in her hand.

"What's this?" I asked reaching forward to take the envelope from her.

"It's money," she answered simply. "It'll be enough to last you a few weeks or so on the road."

My eyes widened. "How..." I started to ask.

"I overheard you say you needed to get out of town," she said taking another step forward and pulling a very shocked me into a quick hug. "Thanks for choosing life," she said pulling away.

I just stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed not sure how to reply.

"Go now!" she exclaimed only moments before I heard Edward.

"Bella! Bella where did you go! Bella, please, come back!"

I know he deserved an explanation, but now was not the time for one. I couldn't deal with giving one to anyone just yet. I tensed up and started to shake out of sheer panic.

"Go now!" she exclaimed again ushering me back closer to Jacob.

I quickly turned and climbed onto Jacob's back.

"You take care of her, Jacob," Rosalie said.

I could tell by how Jacob moved under me that he was just as shocked by her calling him by his name as opposed to mutt or something else offensive.

He nodded his head.

Of course, he would. There was no doubt about it.

"Go be human," she smiled up at me before turning and taking off out of the woods to hold Edward off long enough for Jacob and I to get away.

**~YGMT~**

After getting the Rabbit and stopping by my house to pack a bag of clothes, we were on the road leaving Forks and La Push behind in our wake. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Wow. Who would've ever thought that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would grow up to be a runaway bride.

We were just outside of Forks when I remembered the envelope of money that Rosalie handed to me. I wondered how much money she gave us. Curiously, I opened the envelope and took the money out counting it. I had to count it literally four times before I could finally fully convince myself that she had actually given us that much money. I couldn't believe she'd given us that much.

"What is it, Bells?" Jake asked glancing at me before looking back at the road. "Your mouth is wide open," he noted.

I quickly closed it before opening it again to speak. "There's $2,000 in here," I managed to say still in shock.

"You're kidding!" Jake exclaimed his expression now matching mine.

I shook my head. "I counted it four times. There's $2,000 in here."

"We could tour the whole country with that money," he joked.

My eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. He may have said it as a joke, but I really liked that idea. He must have since my sudden change from shock to happy and mischievous because he glanced over at me with a look of curiosity on his face. The grin on my face grew.

"We should," I said bouncing in my seat like a kid in a candy shop with a half off sale going on.

"What? Tour the country?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious?"

I returned the look as best I could. "Why not? I mean, obviously we won't go to every state. Just the ones with fun things to do. Like California, New York, and Florida."

"You're really serious about this?" he asked as if he actually thought I was joking.

"What you don't want to go on a tour of the country road trip with me?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"I didn't say that," he said occasionally looking at me, his attention seesawing between me and the road.

"So, then country road trip it is," I smiled brightly taking his comment as a win on my part. "After all, we have me, you, the Rabbit, and $2,000 in cash! We're set!"

"You know your dad will kill you and my dad and the pack will kill me as soon as we get back home, right?" he asked amused.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, then we better make the best of our road trip."

"How long do you suppose we'll be on this road trip for?"

"A couple weeks or maybe longer," I guessed. "Does it really matter, though. We have money and I'm pretty sure everyone back home is having a celebration party because I didn't go through with the wedding," I said. I was waiting for the guilt to set in as I said that, but it never came. Weird.

"Maybe we'll have money left over for our caskets," he laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll buy our own on our way back and ship them to the house. That way we can pimp our caskets and be laid to rest in style," I giggled.

"Not a bad idea. We'll see how much we have left on our way back."

Leaning back in my seat, I looked over at Jake. I wished I could tell him why I had changed my mind at the altar so badly. But, I wasn't ready. The timing just didn't feel right yet. I wanted to have fun on this road trip with Jake as my best friend not something more. And, I guess, a part of me feared that if I did tell him now that the road trip would be ruined and filled with confusion and problems between us. I definitely didn't want that.

"Hey, Jake. I think we should stop and find a payphone to call everyone and let them know we won't be home for a few weeks," I suggested not wanting to cause anymore trouble than I probably already did by waiting so long to change my mind at the altar. That fact was sure to haunt me for a long time.

"That's probably a wise idea."

"Or better we could buy a pay as you go phone," I posed a counter offer to my own offer.

"Even better."

**~YGMT~**

An hour or so later after driving to Port Angeles and buying one pay as you go cell phone we were back on the road. We had agreed we'd drive to Seattle and stay there for the night since today had been one very eventful and tiring day and we could both use the sleep before our drive to San Francisco, which according to Google was a 12 hour and 800 plus mile drive. It sounded exhausting, but the fact that I was making the drive with Jake made it worth every single minute, mile, and dollar spent to get there.

"You should call your dad first," I said handing Jake the cell phone. "My dad is probably there, too."

He agreed and took the phone from me, dialing the number. Billy picked up soon after.

"Yeah, dad, everything's fine," Jake said answering his dad's question greeting question.

I stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. Every so often I'd listen to see what was being said. It seemed as if Billy was mad that we had ditched town, but not too terribly mad. It wasn't surprising that the fact that Jacob and I had ditched town together after I became a runaway bride was a big part of why Billy wasn't that mad at us. Now my dad was sure to be another story. Although, I was sure he was happy that I didn't go through with marrying Edward, I was also sure that he would be mad that I left without telling him. I was his only daughter after all. He's very protective of me.

"Your dad wants to talk to you," Jake said holding out the phone to me.

Oh, gosh. Please, don't be too mad. No yelling please. I reached for the phone and put it up to my ear. "Hi, dad."

"Bella. You need to come back so you can explain everything to me," his slightly panicked voice said.

"Umm...yeah, about that..." I started but then stopped. I wasn't sure how he'd react. "I'm not in Forks anymore. I'm no where close actually."

"What? Where are you?" he asked.

"Umm...somewhere on the other side of Port Angeles. Jake and I have decided to take a road trip," I said and then waited for a reply.

I could hear Billy saying something to Charlie and then Charlie was back on the phone. "Bella, listen carefully."

"Okay," was all I could say confused as to what he was going to say to me.

"I want you to call me everyday at least twice a day to let me know where you are and how you're doing."

I was shocked speechless. He was actually okay with this? I wondered what Billy had said to him.

"Okay. I promise I'll call at least twice a day," I said when I finally got my voice back.

"Be safe, Bella," he replied.

"I will. Promise."

"Alright, let me talk to Jake."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," I said before holding the phone out to Jake. "My dad wants to talk to you."

He took the phone from me. "Yes," he said into the receiver. A moment later he spoke again. "Of course, I'll keep a very close eye on her. I'll be sure to return her in one piece."

I giggled and he flashed a grin in my direction.

Another moment later, his grin faded and was replaced with a scowl. My attention was on high alert then.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him with a mixture of worry and confusion on my face.

Jake held up his finger for me to wait a minute and told whoever he was on the phone with, "Yeah, I'll tell her."

Tell me what? Who was he talking to?

When he hung up moments later, he handed me the phone. "You need to call Edward," he said as calmly as possible.

I was surprised when he mentioned his name. "What? Why?"

"Apparently, he's been at the treaty line ever since we left and he won't leave. He wants to know where you are and he's claiming that the treaty was broken because you'd never agree to go with me willingly," he explained tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he paid close attention to the road.

"Okay," I said dialing the all too familiar number.

On the outside, I seemed calm about it. But, on the inside I was screaming bloody murder. I was hoping to avoid having to talk to him for a while. But, I guess, it's better to get the hard stuff out of the way before the road trip really started. I didn't want anything to ruin my next few weeks with Jacob.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the talk button and pressed the phone up to my ear.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Edward," I said quietly into the receiver having trouble finding my voice.

"Bella, love, where are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Where did that mutt take you?" He said calmly, but I could tell deep down that he was masking his anger.

I had half a mind to just say screw it and hang up. But, I managed to pull through. "First of all, his name is Jacob. Secondly, it doesn't matter where he takes me because it was my choice to leave with him. And, third, just in case the second thing I said didn't already answer your question, no Jacob didn't force me to do anything," I said trying to remain calm myself.

"Bella, where are you? I'll come get you," he said.

"No, Edward. I need some space. I need to be away from you right now," I told him.

"Bella, please. This is crazy. Let me come get you and we can talk about this."

"No! I'm already too far away. And, also, I told you I need space. We will talk when I get back."

"When you get back?" There was a pause. "Where exactly are you, Bella?"

"On my way out of Port Angeles," I answered honestly.

"What?!"

"I'm taking a road trip with Jacob," I told him.

"You're going on a road trip with Jacob?" he asked as if he thought he was just hearing things.

"Yes, I am. And, also you need to leave the treaty line and go home. The pack knows nothing and even if they did it's not there job to tell you. I will talk to you when I get back. Now leave them out of this."

Another couple minutes of convincing him to leave and that this had nothing to do with the pack, just me and him and also Jacob...well sort of, kind of, I hung up the phone after Edward finally agreed to leave the pack alone and to wait until I returned so we could talk things through then. I was dreading that talk immensely. But, that was weeks from now. So, there was no need to worry about it just yet.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 2! What do you think? A Jake and Bells road trip should be fun! Oh, the places they could go and the things they could do. And, with some spending money...it's gonna be fun!

Next chapter; First up, Jacob and Bella go to San Francisco!


	3. San Francisco

_**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows last chapter everyone!**_

_**So, some of you noticed last chapter that I made Rosalie only give Jacob and Bella $2000. I did it for a reason. Well, actually, four.**_

_**1.) We all know how Bella isn't exactly the take charity, for lack of better word, type of person. Examples; First, she prefers a hand made wolf charm to a diamond charm, even though she did accept the diamond, but we all know it wasn't exactly something she was okay with taking since it was a real diamond, and they're pretty expensive. Second, she prefers her old truck to expensive cars and trucks. Therefore, when Rosalie got the money she didn't want to force too much on Bella knowing that Bella would argue about it being too much money and time would've been wasted and Bella and Jake probably wouldn't have made their get away in time.**_

_**2.) Tying in kind of with the first reason, Rosalie overheard Bella tell Jake that she wanted to leave town. Between the time she heard that and the time she had to get the money and give it to Bella before Bella and Jake left or Edward found out that Bella's future was blurry because she decided to leave with Jake, Rosalie most likely didn't have too much time to count out that much money.**_

_**3.) The whole road trip thing was started as a joke. And, of course, in their rush to leave town quickly neither Bella or Jake really paid that much attention to the money issue. And, also, that would mean Rosalie, who probably thought they would just go to Seattle or somewhere else nearby for a week or two, wasn't expecting them to take that road trip so she didn't think to give them that much.**_

_**4.) I have an idea for later that will solve the little bit of money problem. Soon, they'll have more money than they can even begin to imagine what to do with. I'll say no more because otherwise I'll give it away.**_

_**Hope those reasons clear up the money issue a bit.**_

_**Also, one other things...since this is a rather long chapter, I just want to say before hand that I didn't have time to go over it and check my mistakes, so any mistakes you might find are my own. Therefore, I'm sure there aren't too many, but maybe the occasional mistake, so please keep an open mind! Thank you all!**_

_**Alright, so A/N over now. On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but most of the thoughts and the plot._

* * *

**Suggested chapter song -**

_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child_  
_But underneath it all I was craving to be wild_  
_Don't you judge by the cover_  
_It's so far from what you see_  
_I'm losing all my patience _  
_Waiting on you to believe_  
_I'm suffocating, I can't breathe_

_Let me out this cage_  
_I'm not gonna hold back_  
_Gonna break these chains_  
_I'm taking control_  
_Not gonna give you something to talk about_  
_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_  
_Set me free_  
_I'm ready to show you_  
_This is what I need_  
_It's time to get dirty_  
_I'm a show you what I'm talking about_  
_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_

_Welcome to a new beginning_  
_It's time to start the show_  
_No, I don't think it matters_  
_If it's real or just a role_  
_Once you get a taste of it_  
_You'll be begging me for more_  
_I'll give you something to remember_  
_Once I've hit the floor_  
_I'm letting go, of what you know_

_**"Acting Out" - Ashley Tisdale**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning around nine or so Jacob and I were sitting at the hotel buffet eating a quick, free breakfast before we hit the road, heading to San Francisco. Our first stop on our road trip. I couldn't think of a better place to start. There would be so many things to do there. And, the fact that I'd be exploring and having fun in San Francisco with Jacob just made it that much more exciting.

"So, I was thinking..." I started breaking the silence between us as I stabbed my eggs with my fork.

Jacob mumbled a "Hmmm..." which was all he could do seeing as if he had his mouth full of pancakes.

"Well, despite the fact that we have $2,000 we should be frugal with it," I said bringing my fork up to my mouth and eating the eggs that were on it.

Jake swallowed his mouth full of pancakes. If I didn't know he was a wolf, then I would've been worried about him choking. But, that's not necessary because I definitely knew what he was.

"How so?" he asked before stuffing his mouth again.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Him and food, a truly hilarious combination.

"Well, since we're not going to spend much time in the hotel room, we'll stick to small budget for the rooms. Quite frankly as long as we have a bed and there aren't bugs crawling around, I don't think we need an expensive, fancy hotel room," I explained. "Preferably under $130 a night," I added with an innocent smile.

Jacob looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "How come I get the feeling you already booked our room?"

I grinned. He knew me way too well. "Cause I did."

Jacob laughed. "Of course, you did."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "What can I say? I like to plan ahead," I said matter-of-factly. "I went to the library while you were still sleeping and got online there."

"You gonna do that every time?"

"Probably," I answered taking another bite of my eggs.

A short silence ensued between us before Jacob broke it.

"You said a bed."

"What?" I asked confused by his comment.

"You said a bed," he repeated. "Not two beds..." he trailed off.

Hmm...I guess I did. Wait. Was that a problem for him? Oh, god. Darn it, Bella. You should've waited and asked him first. Okay, play it cool. _**Just. Play. It. Cool.**_

"Oh, umm...yeah, it was cheaper to get a room with one bed...so, I only got a king sized bed," I told him looking down at my plate of food. "That's okay with you, right?" I asked and then braced myself for his answer.

He didn't answer right away, which only added to my sudden uneasiness.

"Yeah, sure it is," he finally said.

I looked up then with a doubtful, yet hopeful look on my face and in my eyes. "Are you sure?" I questioned wanting to be completely sure. "Because I can go back and change the reservation."

Jacob shook his head. "No, it's fine. Really."

I smiled and sighed an inward sigh of relief. "Okay, good."

Changing the subject from beds to something else, Jacob asked, "You plan our entire time there, too?"

I grinned. "You know it!"

"Yes, I do know it," Jacob agreed.

"We're going to have so much fun!" I exclaimed suddenly feeling like a kid in a candy shop.

I was so excited that I was getting the chance to be happy and free. Free from all the drama of the supernatural. Free of my life back home. Free of pretty much any and everything that was wrong in my life at this point. I had made up my mind earlier while planning out our visit to San Francisco. For this entire road trip, I was going to be a completely different me. A me that let loose and had some fun. A me that wasn't held back and down by anyone or anything. A completely different and new me, I would be.

"I don't doubt that for even a second."

I smiled and decided to tell Jacob what I had decided earlier. "I'm going to go on this road trip with the mind set of living like there's no tomorrow."

Jacob smiled back at me. "So, I can expect a different side of you?" he asked, the amusement in his voice extremely evident.

I shook my head yes. "Yep!" I exclaimed, popping the "P." "You're going to be going on a road trip with the fun side who doesn't care what anyone thinks of me," I said. "She's decided that she really wanted to come out and play for a while."

"I think I like the sound of that," Jacob admitted.

Of course, he did. "By the end of this road trip, there's no doubt in my mind that you won't ever want to say goodbye to this side of me."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me, too."

I honestly couldn't agree more.

**~YGMT~**

Jacob and I left Seattle for San Francisco around 10 in the morning. We both agreed that we would drive the whole way there without stopping to stay over night anywhere. Of course, that meant being cooped up in the car for about 13 hours and 15 or so minutes, but at least that way we didn't waste a whole night and we'd have more time in San Francisco. Both of us took turns driving and sleeping on the way there. We occasionally stopped for things such as food, gas, bathroom breaks, and breaks to unwind our cramped up muscles.

It was exhausting to say the least, but isn't that how most road trips are.

By time we made it to San Francisco it was about one in the morning. We checked into the hotel, both of us exhausted from the trip. As soon as we made it to the hotel room we both took turns showering and crashed. The bed issue wasn't even an issue, after all. It was hard to make it one, especially seeing as if we both were practically knocked out cold as soon as we hit the comfortable bed.

Stupid 13 hour road trips.

Maybe we should've thought that one through better.

Oh, well.

Too late now.

**~YGMT~**

Neither of us woke up before noon that day. The road trip from Seattle to San Francisco had been so exhausting. Once I was asleep, I don't even think an earthquake could've woken me up. Quite frankly, there was absolutely nothing that could've woken me up. Well, except my darn bladder.

After going to the bathroom and changing into my clothes for the day, Jacob was still asleep. I envied him. If it weren't for my bladder, I'd still be asleep, too. But, I wasn't. And, now that I was wide awake there was no way I'd be going back to bed until later on at night.

Deciding, after a small amount of consideration, that I'd be nice and let him sleep a little longer, since to be honest, he drove the most during our trip yesterday, I went out and got us some food from a really nice diner that was just down the street from our hotel.

As it turns out, I booked a somewhat cheap hotel room, only $127 a night, which could definitely be worse (thank you, Expedia) that actually wasn't that bad at all and that was located in a really good place. It was right by Union Square and was walking distance from shopping, Starbucks, restaurants, and cable cars.

While I waited for the food I ordered, I called my dad. He was happy and relieved to hear from me. I told him that we were in San Francisco currently catching up on sleep after our long drive. We'd be here for a couple of days so we'd have plenty of time to still explore the city later.

Charlie filled me in on what was going on there, too. Part of me wishes I hadn't asked and that he hadn't told me. But, the other part of me was relieved to know and surprisingly not seeming to really care about it. Weird, but I wasn't going to question it. Well, okay, I cared about Charlie never getting a break, but instead of caring, it only annoyed me what Edward was doing.

Apparently, Edward was still being a pest. He stayed away from the treaty line, like I told him to, but he switched it up and was now pestering my father at just about every hour of the day. So, he seemed to be taking the "You said stay away from the treaty line, but you said nothing about stay away from your house" route.

Overly obsessive much?

Um...yeah.

God, what did I ever see in him in the beginning?

It's funny how much you realize when you're on the outside looking in.

According to Charlie, every chance Edward got he was over at the house asking if Charlie had heard from me. Charlie said no every single time, which was true, not a lie because Edward would read his mind and know... Oh shoot! Why didn't I think of that before?! Next time he got the chance, Edward would read Charlie's mind and know that I'm in San Francisco right now!

I quickly made up an excuse to get off of the phone, telling dad I loved him and that I'd talk to him later. Once off the phone, I dialed Billy's number. He picked up on the third ring. I explained to him that I had told my dad where I was before Charlie had told me about Edward's actions and then told him that I didn't want Edward to read Charlie's mind and know where Jacob and I were.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out what to do, Billy and I came to the idea that Billy would talk Charlie into taking a fishing trip. That way Edward wouldn't be in any position to be able to read Charlie's mind. Billy and I hung up and I waited for him to call back with confirmation that it had worked out how we planned. He called back about five minutes later to tell me that Charlie had agreed.

What a relief.

I thanked him and hung up.

By then, the food was ready. I paid for it and then took it back to the hotel room.

**~YGMT~**

Later that day, around two or so, finally rested up, Jacob and I set out to explore the city. We were only here for two days, so we had to make the best of it. Maybe one day in the future we'd come back again. But, for now we were just going to enjoy what time we did have here.

"Where are we going first?" Jacob asked as we walked, side by side, down the sidewalk.

"To buy a camera," I answered sticking as close to Jacob as possible because of the crowded San Francisco sidewalks.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I've decided that we should buy a camera and take pictures in every city we visit," I answered.

Jacob chuckled. "Are you planning on making a scrapbook when we get home?"

How was it that he knew me so well? It's like at times he knows me more than I know myself.

"Yep! And, I already know what I'm calling it," I teased, a Cheshire grin on my face.

"What's that?" Jacob questioned glancing down at me.

"The Diaries of the Runaway Bride and her Wolfy Sidekick," I answered looking up at him and winking.

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "You are unbelievable sometimes."

"I know, right?!" I feigned as if it was the most unlikely thing ever.

"Alright, we're here," I said stopping abruptly in front of a store. "See where we're at?" I asked trying not to laugh, looking up at the stores sign.

Jacob looked up and then back at me with an amused expression on his face. "Really, Bells?"

"I couldn't help it!" I exclaimed bursting out laughing. "I was looking around on the internet for a good camera shop and came across it earlier."

"Wolf Camera and Video," Jacob read the sign and shook his head, laughing with me.

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it, too," I said before walking in with him following.

**~YGMT~**

Not long later, one camera more than we entered with and $50 dollars less than what we came with, we were on our way.

"How far is the bridge from here?"

"5 miles."

"You want to walk 5 miles?" Jacob asked looking at me like I was a ghost or something.

"Walking never hurt anybody," I said rolling my eyes at him. "Besides, if I get tired we can stop and rest along the way," I pointed out just as another, better idea came to mind. "Or you know..." I paused and stopped walking for a moment, which he followed suite.

"What?" he asked in a tone that almost made it sound like he was afraid to know what I had in mind.

I looked up at him with a Cheshire grin. "You can always give me a piggy back ride," I teased nudging him with my shoulder.

Jacob broke out in a grin that matched my own. "I would not complain."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't," I laughed rolling my eyes at him before walking again.

"You know me so well," Jacob teased.

I nodded. "Darn right I do," I laughed, playing along.

"Almost as well as I know you," he said, a moment of seriousness going on between us.

But, just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

We were right back to our joking selves the next second as we continued walking down the crowded sidewalk together.

**~YGMT~**

We walked for about three miles before I finally had to stop. I was surprised I had made it that far without needing a break or asking Jacob for a piggy back ride, which he would've gladly given me.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far," Jacob teased me when we stopped to sit on a bench near by.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Haha."

Jacob chuckled. "You might want to keep that in your mouth. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or the cat might get it."

I was running out of breath due to my laughter the next moment. It was a stupid time to bring up the joke, and yet it was perfect. I was always so relieved at how Jacob and I could say the most random things to each other at the weirdest times and get a kick out of it. It was our own weird sense of humor that only we could understand. Outsiders would most likely look at us like we were both insane if they came upon us acting like this.

"You are so weird and random," I choked out when my laughter died down a bit.

"Oh, you know you love that about me."

I nodded and didn't disagree in the slightest. "That I do."

I smiled before looking around to see where we were. My eyes instantly lit up when I saw what was across from us.

"Jake! Look!" I exclaimed like a kid who just got what they wanted for their birthday and I pointed to what I was looking at.

Jacob turned to look towards where I was pointed. When he saw what I was looking at, he didn't even try and contain his laughter. "You want to go ride?" he asked with amusement clear in his voice.

I nodded frantically as I jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him over there with me.

**~YGMT~**

About ten minutes later, I had had at least five satisfying, two dollar, carousel rides. It was so much fun to act like a child again. Jacob had gotten a big kick out of me riding the carousel. He said that I should've seen my face, which I would once we developed the camera film because he had insisted he take pictures. When I complained about having my picture taken, he pretty much told me to cow girl up...his joke to the fact that I was riding a mechanical horse.

"You're the one who wanted to make a scrapbook," he had told me.

Of course, how was I going to argue with that. He was absolutely right. So, I had to force myself to smile at the camera like I was having fun, which was easy because I was having fun. Not only was I with my best friend, I was also cackling like a fool because the horse I was on was going up and down, up and down. It was to be expected, but that didn't stop my inner child from coming out.

Even better was when I actually managed to convince Jacob to get on the horse in front of me. Now that was a sight to see. A 17 year old boy, who looked like he could easily pass for 24 or 25, riding on a carousel was funny enough. But, the fact that I actually got him to ride on the actual horse...priceless. I couldn't stop from giggling as he was moved up and down along with the motion of the horse. It was so funny.

Oh, and you better believe I got some pictures of that. No one would be able to say I was lying about this if and when I let it slip about what happened. It would be hard to believe that Jacob actually rode the carousel with me. But, pictures surely don;t lie. I was so sure that Embry and Quil would get an absolute kick out of those pictures. It was something to actually look forward to when Jacob and I had no choice but to return home. I was not at all looking forward to that.

But, enough of negative thoughts.

This was suppose to be a positive, fun trip.

And, I was going to make sure that Jacob and I together made it stay that way.

Fun and happy.

**~YGMT~**

We only had to walk another mile and a half or so before we made it to the Golden Gate Bridge. Then, it was another half mile down the bridge before I couldn't take it anymore. As much as I wanted to conquer the bridge to the other side and back, I wasn't so sure I could make it. Pictures for the scrapbook and pride be damned. I was freezing my skin off.

"I didn't think it'd be so cold," I said, my teeth chattering as I stopped walking abruptly. "Why didn't I do more research on this first?" I scolded myself.

"No worries, Bells," Jacob said looking down at me from his towering height.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"108.9 degrees over here, remember?" Jacob smiled holding his arms out to me. "It's a good thing that you have me here as your own personal heater here with you."

I gladly accepted his offer and practically propelled myself into his arms, quickly sighing in relief as his warmth slowly spread through my own body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest.

Warmth - 1 , Cold - 0 .

Take that cold.

"It is. It really is," I nodded against his chest agreeing with him.

I stayed comfortably snuggled in his arms with a smile on my face as we stood there overlooking the beautiful bay below us. I couldn't help but feel happy and content in his arms. It made me feel like I belonged...like this was how it was always meant to be. It was an amazing feeling that I wouldn't give up for anything in the world.

It was one of the things that made it that much easier to not even think for a second about regretting my choice to leave Edward at the altar and run off with my best friend. If anything, this moment right now...me wrapped in Jacob's arms...it made me that much happier that I had made the choice that I did.

And, nothing could ever take that away from me.

Ever.

"I think I'm good enough to continue on now. Just keep your warmth on me," I told him, pulling my head back to look at him.

Jacob smirked down at me and I just knew he had something mischievous on his mind. "I've got a better idea."

"Wha..."

I didn't even get the words out before I was squealing and being placed onto his back. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. It was a good position where I was still getting his warmth to fight against the wind currently blowing it's way down the bridge.

**~YGMT~ **

I don't even know how long it was before we finally returned to the side of the bridge that we had started on. All I did know was that both Jacob and I were hungry. Also, it was starting to get dark. Looking at the cell phone we had bought, I saw that it was going on eight. My eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. Had it really taken that long to cross the bridge and back? Wow. Although, we were taking our times, so that could explain it.

I had gotten a lot of great pictures of the bay. It was a beautiful sight. One that I was extremely grateful that I had gotten the chance to see in my lifetime. Hell, I even almost got to be apart of the sight itself. Jacob had decided it'd be funny to pretend to throw me over the safety barrier. I held on to him like a tick on a blood source. If by chance, I did end up falling, I'd be making damn sure to take Jacob for me. I just hoped there weren't any sharks nearby in the bay. That would be a total downer. I don't even think Jacob as a wolf would be able to survive that.

"Really, Bella? How did your thoughts go from fun to murderous?" I scolded myself before forcing myself back into happy thoughts.

With anyone else, I would've been scared out of my wits at being held halfway over the ledge. But, with Jacob, I was screaming and laughing and crying from laughing so hard. My grip on him never letting up at all during the encounter. I knew, without a doubt, that he would never let anything bad happen to me. And, it helped being able to feel his tight vice grip on me the entire time. So, therefore, I let him have his fun, which in the end was my fun as well.

After realizing what time it was and that not only was I very hungry, but that I was tired as well, Jacob and I went to a diner near our hotel. We grabbed a quick bite to eat, which turned out to be quite comical, especially when the waitress took Jacob's rather large order. He ordered three cheeseburgers with two sides of chili cheese fries. I was surprised that the waitress' eyes didn't pop out of her head as she wrote the order down and then glanced at Jacob as if she couldn't believe it. I tried not to laugh as I ordered a cheeseburger and one side of chili cheese fries.

Once we had eaten dinner, we went back to the hotel. We took turns in the bathroom and using the phone to check in with our dads. Then as soon as we hit the bed we were both out like a light. Apparently, site seeing was a lot more exhausting than I had ever thought it would be.

A lot of fun, but extremely exhausting.

**~YGMT~**

On day two in San Francisco, Jacob and I both agreed that we'd spend the day taking tours around the city. After all, it was our last day already and what better way to spend it than to tour around. I mean, isn't that the whole point of being a tourist on a road trip?

Maybe Jacob and I could stop here again on our way back as well. That way we could do some things that we didn't get to do this time? Oh, gosh. What it up with me? That's for later. We aren't even halfway through the trip yet, and I'm already thinking about having to go home. Not good. Not good at all.

Get your mind onto the right track, Bella. It's for the best.

We had both agreed this morning that we would start the day off with a midday sail on the San Francisco Bay. Although, I was a bit hesitant, and I didn't even try to keep it from Jacob.

"Do you promise not to throw me overboard?" I asked teasingly, nudging Jacob with my shoulder as we walked down the dock.

"I promise," Jacob chuckled.

"I sure hope so," I said faking doubt. "Cause' I swear if you do...I'm taking you with me," I threatened.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I know. If yesterday was any proof of that."

"It sure was," I laughed along with him, remembering how I had held on to him so tightly that I'm surprised, wolf or not, that he didn't have bruises on his arm when we got back to the hotel. "And, don't you ever forget it," I told him pointing my finger while laughing, my try at acting serious failing big time.

**~YGMT~**

Lucky for me Jacob meant it when he said he wouldn't throw me over word. He jokingly acted like he was going to a few times. But, then I'd glare at him playfully and he'd back off. Then, he'd try again, and I would give him a look that said, "I told you I'm gonna take you with me," and he'd back off again.

For an entire hour and a half, I was constantly looking over my shoulder to watch Jacob like a hawk. I trusted him with my life, but at the same time, I knew his joking nature. I wasn't going to chance him doing something to me and catching me off guard. I was ruining his fun, his puppy dog pout face was proof, and I was having fun doing it. He so badly wanted to do something, but I wasn't giving him a chance.

I just grinned mischievously at him the entire time.

The whole time we were sailing we goofed off and had a good time. It was great to be able to share such a surreal, and possibly a once in a lifetime opportunity with my best friend.

We took turns taking pictures of each other with Alcatraz as the back drop.

We sipped cocktails. Yeah, that's right we sipped on midday cocktails. Surprisingly we weren't even carded, Jacob took pride in it and said it was all because of him and how he looked so much older than he was. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked the other way as I drank my cocktail silently. I didn't want to speak and chance saying anything that would stroke his ego even more than it already was.

The best part of the midday sail, because I'm honestly a kid at heart, was the huge trampoline. Yep, I did say trampoline. I don't know how they made room for it, but they did. There was, in fact, a trampoline on the sail boat. And, I surely did have fun jumping on it. Jacob took pictures of me acting like a fool before joining in on the fun. I got tired after a while and got off sneaking a few pictures of Jacob as well. I refused to be the only one getting pictures taken. It was only fair that if he took pictures of me that I took pictures of him, too.

**~YGMT~**

Around 12:30 in the afternoon, our midday sail ended. We walked around for a while, afterwards, site seeing on foot. We were saving as much money as we could and only spent money when we really felt it was necessary. Wait, alright, so maybe that's not true because otherwise we wouldn't have went on the midday sail. So, I'll just leave it at we agreed to only spend money a certain about of times a day.

Although, I had never been much for shopping, for some strange reason, a few shops caught my eye and I couldn't stop myself from buying some things. I bought myself a few books for when we were on our road trips and I wad bored out of my mind instead of driving or sleeping. I bought some new shirts and jeans. I snuck off and bought my under garments, I was slightly embarrassed at the thought of buying such things in front of Jacob.

Once I was done shopping and Jacob was done laughing at my sudden interest in shopping, we went to get something to eat. By then, it was about 4:30 in the afternoon. I hadn't paid much attention to the time until then, so I was quite surprised to find that so much time had elapsed already.

After we ate, I insisted on walking some more to walk off the food I had eaten. Due to the fact that we were on a road trip, I knew I was going to be eating a lot of junk food and such, so I needed all the exercise I could get after eating. We walked around until about quarter to seven.

As soon as it got dark, I let Jacob pick what tour we'd end our stay in San Francisco with. Turns out that was a huge mistake. We ended up going on the San Francisco Chinatown Ghost Tour. No worries, though, I didn't plan on sleeping tonight, anyways. I would so get Jacob back for this the first chance I got.

Needless to say, I honestly didn't get any sleep that night.

But, Jacob sure did.

I was so going to make him pay for this.

Mark my words, Jacob Black.

I will get my revenge.

You just wait and see.

**~YGMT~**

Much faster than I really wanted them to, our two days in San Francisco had come and gone. Even though, we'd only been here for two days, I had gotten comfortable here and I really didn't want to leave. Though, there were other places for us to go before we had no choice but to head home and face everything and everyone that we left behind. I was so not looking forward to that. But, that's not to think about right now.

"So, where to next?" Jacob asked as we sat at the diner down from the hotel that we had stayed out.

We checked out half an hour before and were eating some breakfast before hitting the road again.

"Anaheim for a few days. Then, San Diego for another couple of days," I answered while stuffing my mouth with some yummy breakfast.

"What's in Anaheim?" Jacob dared to ask while eating his own pancakes.

My face lit up like a Christmas tree as I exclaimed, "Disneyland!

Jacob rolled his eyes. "And, San Diego?"

"SeaWorld!" I exclaimed again.

"So, we're on a trip back to being kids, then?" Jacob asked with a chuckle.

I nodded and then looked at him seriously. "Are you complaining?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. " I mean, we can always go back home and deal with the drama that's sure to be there waiting for us," I told him, cringing at my own words.

Jacob shook his head quickly and didn't hesitate. "No, I don't want to go back yet."

"Me neither," I agreed.

Then, we went back to eating our breakfast in silence.

"So, why exactly do you want to go to Disneyland and SeaWorld so badly?" Jacob asked breaking the silence, his voice slightly muffled by the pancakes in his mouth.

"I've always had to act grown up my whole life. I never got to feel what it's like to be a real kid. And, now I have the chance to...to just be for a while. You know?" I paused, looking to see what his reaction was before continuing.

He just smiled at me and nodded at me to continue.

"I'm sure you know what I mean. What with you being a wolf and all. I'm sure you could use some fun time just as much as me," I finished with a small smile.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "You're absolutely right."

I smiled at him before we voluntarily went back to eating in silence this time.

When I really thought about it, and look back on the past two days with Jacob, it was in San Francisco that I realized how easy it was to talk to him. Not that I didn't already know that. But, somehow this felt different. It felt like a more permanent and real realization. It was like the perfect realization.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 3! There's their first stop on their road trip. What do you think?

Oh, and another thing, the camera store that was mentioned in this chapter is closed now, but seeing as if this story is based along with the books and movies which means it's 2006, if I recall correctly, in this story the store is still open. Just wanted to put that out there.

Next chapter; Second stop, Jacob and Bella go to Anaheim! And third stop, San Diego!


End file.
